


New York Noir

by DMajor11961



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is thirsty but he doesn’t know it, Alec is ‘Alexander’ throughout this whole fic because the plot bunnies said so, Film Noir, I still don’t know how to tag sorry, M/M, Magnus is a smooth operator simply by existing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMajor11961/pseuds/DMajor11961
Summary: Private Investigator Alexander Lightwood gets more than he asked for one evening.Also I have an edit prepared for this but it will be uploaded after the reveals, and apologies for the tags. I still don’t know how to do them lolSoundtrack:1. “Main Theme” - by Andrew Hale from the L.A. Noire Official Soundtrack2. “Main Theme (Redux)” - by Andrew Hale from the L.A. Noire Official Soundtrack





	New York Noir

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
>   
A weary, cynical P.I. gets a new case.

Private Investigator Alexander Lightwood sat at his desk reviewing last week’s cases when his door flew open, a flailing Simon Lewis falling through it to the ground, gracelessly.

“Mr. Lightwood! I tried to stop him, but he said he needed to see you immediately.”

Alexander was about to ask him who, when the figure in question walked in through the door, and what a figure indeed. He was the most tempting man he has ever seen, and probably ever will.

He walked over to Alexander’s desk confidently, as if he owned the place, and his eyes moved around the room before settling on Alexander, who all of a sudden felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. He fixes his tie quickly, before gulping and addressing this tantalizing stranger before him. 

“Can I help you?” He tried to get his voice to sound much more under control than he felt in that moment, but failed.

The man in question smiled gently, eyes sparkling, noting the private investigator’s discomfort but choosing not to comment on it, and took a seat in front of him, crossing one leg over another gracefully. Alexander gulped nervously again before folding his hands on top of his desk, feeling completely unsettled by the stranger in front of him.

“I come highly recommended, Investigator. I was wondering if you could take up my case.” 

Alexander had to take a breath before he continued, because of COURSE the man’s voice was as breathtaking as the rest of him. He’s still trying to understand what it is about this man that was unmooring him, but with zero luck. He continued instead of pondering on it, as there would be time for that later.

“That depends. What kind of case is it?” And he’s proud of the way his voice remained steady this time, mind already thinking about the different possibilities.

The stranger considered him for a second but then continued, the strange moment of tension between them passing quickly.

“There is a man. Valentine Morgenstern? You might’ve heard of him. He is one of the most powerful men in New York. He has been going after my business lately, sabotaging some of the deliveries.” The stranger’s voice lowered in pitch the more he talked about the case, as if Morgenstern’s mere mention invited more than just annoyance at his business being attacked. This was more than just competition, this was personal. But he was not about to bring that up to the man, not wanting to upset him further, and THAT was something he was going to reflect on later as well. 

“I am familiar with him and his... unorthodox business practices.” He thought about it for a second, and it was a big risk, going after someone like Morgenstern, but Alexander had a feeling this could be a life-changing opportunity. He stood, decision made.

“Alright. I will take your case. What is your name?”

“Bane, Magnus Bane. And yours?”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”

Magnus smiled.


End file.
